The Legend of a Champion
by Kitkatkute101
Summary: A young trainer sets out in a journey across the world of Pokemon, starting at Sinnoh! He will discover many things, and discover how he is related to the current Champion of the Johto region.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The lone trainer stepped into Twinleaf Town for the first time, and sa a truck in the distance. He jumped in the shadows of the trees so the people in the truck wouldn't see him when it would drive past. He knew that if he was recognised it would mean that he would be found by the Johto Elite Four; Will, Koga, Bruno and Karen He would be fine if Lance saw him, though, as he knew Lance needed assistance from him in the Sinnoh region. He fiddled with the Pokedex he held, and his two Pokeballs were swapped for two different ones.

"I sure hope Lance isn't in danger. Being seperated from another friend will drive me crazy!" He muttered, and leant against the tree. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep.

**Sorry for the short prologue, it looked a lot longer in the notebook I originally wrote it in! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if you like it, and if you would like me to change anything. Also, I don't own quite a few characters in this narrative. N, Ghestis, Lance, Cynthia, Karen-of-the-Elite-Four, Bruno, Koga, Jasmine, Volkner, Nurse Joy and Will are a few. A few characters in this are based on already existing characters, such as the mysterious trainer in the prologue.**


	2. Arrival at Twinleaf Town

**Last time...**

**There was no last time. XD**

Lucas, a blonde-haired boy from Blackthorn City in Johto, boredly drew a picture of his shiny Totodile, Fang. He finished working on her blue fins before closing the notebook, bored.

"Why dous Auntie have to force me into the back of this dumb truck? I'd rather be the rival of the Johto Champion then having to sit in the back of this thing!" He exclaimed.

**"I doubt that'd happen. Seriously, we don't even know if Lance has retired!"** Fang said in her Totodile-talk.

"Good point." Lucas complimented. The truck stopped suddenly, flinging both him and his Pokemon against the side.

"Ouch. You alright, gal?" He asked. Fang nodded, then the back of the truck opened. He ran out happily, then looked around curiously. _Where is the Pokemon Lab? Why isn't it in this town? Uhhh... It's called... Twinleaf Town._ He thought. He then notice someone slumped against a tree near the exit of the town. He ran up to them, Fang only just behind him.

"Wake up!" Lucas said rather loudly. He realised that the person who he had found was a boy only two years older then him, with jet-black hair. The twelve-year-old boy didn't wake up, so Fang squirted him with a powerful Water Gun.

"Uhaghaah..." He grumbled. He opened his eyes and spotted Lucas, and he leapt backwards, tripping over.

"You alright?" Lucas asked. The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Do you watch TV?" The boy asked. This question took Lucas by surprise.

"No, 'cause I don't have a TV, and no one I know will let my watch theirs, save someone from a town a distance away from where I come from." Lucas replied.

"My name's Edric, and I'm a Pokemon trainer." The boy said.

**Finally I've introduced Edric, one of my favourite characters (other then Lucas). I didn't have the original text in chapters, so that's why I stopped it at the introduction. Around the next chapter Edric and Lucas become rivals.**


	3. Zorua

**Last time...**

**Lucas made it to Twinleaf Town, and met his to-be rival Edric for the first time.**

"I'm Lucas. I'm a new Pokemon trainer, and this is my loyal Totodile, Fang. She's related to the Totodile that was stolen from Professor Elm's lab, and we've been pals for three years." Lucas said. Edric sighed.

"I know the person who stole the Totodile. Also, I know that the Totodile is now a Feraligatr, and both he and his trainer vanished... Two years ago." Edric said. Lucas paused.

"Ah. Why don't you come to my house? You seem tired. You can sleep in the guest room if you want." Lucas said.

"If you say so." Edric said. They headed towards Lucas' home, but then Edric accidentally ran into someone.

"Oww..." The other person said.

"Sorry." Edric said.

"Karen? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"No, what are you doing here?" The other person - Karen - said. She had long brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I moved here, derp! Although I don't know why we move here... I did like it more at my hometown." Lucas said.

"Shouldn't we keep going? All this is doing is boring me." Edric complained. They headed to Lucas' house, talking about all kinds of things.

"Lucas! It's dinnertime!" Lucas' aunt said. Lucas and the two others entered the room.

"Can my friends stay for dinner too?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas!" Lucas' aunt said.

"Where's Fang?" Lucas mumbled. He raced outside, and saw his shiny Totodile being battled by a trainer.

"Shadow Claw!" Lucas said as he ran towards Fang. She dodged a thrown Pokeball, and Lucas picked her up.

"Now why in the name of Lugia did you do that?" He growled.

"Wh-What? But that's my capture!" The trainer said.

"Fang, did he seriously try to capture you?" Lucas asked.

**"Yes, he did."** Fang said. Edric ran up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"This trainer was trying to capture Fang!" Lucas said.

"...Now this is what happened to me back in Johto. It was after the theft of the Totodile, but is this what you get for keeping your Pokemon outside of their Pokeball? Kid, do you have a Pokedex?" Edric asked.

"Yeah, that's why I wanna catch this dumb thing!" The trainer said. Lucas facepalmed, and Edric groaned.

"Now why didn't you check if it had a trainer first?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, well..." The trainer mumbled.

_**"He did. He just doesn't want to admit that he was going to steal it."**_ Something said to him telepathically.

"...Oh, so you did check it? Strange. That means that you were stealing it." Lucas said. The trainer looked horrified.

"Are you a psychic or something?" The trainer asked.

"No, I was just told telepathically that you checked it." Lucas said.

_**"Shut up, human!"**_ The voice hissed.

"Well, let's go." Lucas said, holding Fang in his arms. They ran back, and then sat at the dining table. They had a nice meal of beef stew, and then Lucas' aunt walked in (she finished hers first).

"Lucas, there's someone in your room!" SHe said. Lucas leapt up and raced in.

"I expected you to return, especially after I told you about the theif, human." A girl with red hair and black eyes said. She grinned wickedly, causing Fang to get ready to attack.

"I won't attack unless you bring me on your quest to find your father. Well, I am a Pokemon, so it shouldn't be that hard." She said, turning into a Zorua. Lucas threw a Pokeball at her, resulting in a successful capture.

"I won't send you out unless necessary. Unova POkemon are never found in Sinnoh, and it's actually illegal to bring them nowdays." He said, clipping the Pokeball onto his belt. He ran out.

"Now what happened?" His aunt said.

_**"Tell her that I told you something that no one else can know."**_ Zorua said. _"But that would be lying!" _Lucas thought.

_**"But it's illegal to have a Unova Pokemon in Sinnoh, for who-knows-why reasons!"**_ Zorua complained.

"The person told me something that I can't tell anyone. And for no reason, do you know why Unova Pokemon are banned in Sinnoh?" Lucas said.

"Ah, because it would endanger the POkemon from this region!" His aunt said.

"Whatever that means." Lucas groaned.

_**"Do I look like I can endanger all the Pokemon in Sinnoh?"**_ Zorua growled.

**Oh, I should've mentioned earlier that all the text in bold in the fanfic itself that isn't **_**italics**_** Lucas can't understand (N can), but he still gets the point of what they're saying. Also, things in bold that are written in **_**italics**_** arebeing telepathically said, usually from Zorua.**

**Yay! I like this chapter. I pretty much rewrote this chapter from scratch, as I wanted there to be a part where a guy tries to steal Fang. Zorua was supposed tobe shiny, but then Lucas would end up with at least two shiny Pokemon.**


End file.
